


Rookie

by Das_Hazel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing, Top Galo Thymos, power Bottom Remi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Hazel/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: Rookie isn’t enough of a word to describe Galo Thymos. Inexperienced, reckless, impatient...stupid.Definitely stupid.Virgin, however, is not what Remi expects.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Remi Puguna, Galo/Remi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a bit late to the Promare parade and only saw Redux, that being said nobody told me Remi existed and although Galo is my type, Remi was my number 1 boy. So I wrote him riding Galo's giant cock. 
> 
> And since I'm still new to Promare, I refuse to question the alligator girlfriend story because, I feel I need more context behind that haha. So again, just wrote this because I'm horny for Remi content. Anyway enjoy!

Rookie isn’t enough of a word to describe Galo Thymos. Inexperienced, reckless, impatient...stupid. Definitely stupid.

Remi can’t believe this guy had top scores in the academy, everything from physical training, piloting, and advanced critical thinking-- which the last one is just mind boggling. The guy wants to go into each fire with extinguishing gel and a respirator from a hardware store. Somehow he ends up out of his suit and fighting with his bare hands and screaming at the fire. And while Remi doesn’t know East Asian history, it was painfully obvious that was not how firefighters of those times fought fires. 

Yet he gets the job done. He’s able to rescue citizens, put out a burning building with little to no casualties. The lives are what matter, and his rescue ops show. 

“Hot, hot, hot!” 

Remi looks up from his paperwork and watches Galo toss a hot pocket between his hand, and then takes a bite from it. Galo throws the food into the air so he can fan his tongue, while muttering “hot” over and over. Then the hot pocket promptly falls and lands on his head. 

He’s an idiot.

“But I bet he’s great in the sack.” Varys comments with a snicker in his voice.

Remi chokes on his water. “Wha--”

Varys shrugs, continuing to tinker with the fire truck's door that's been making a weird squeaking noise. “I’m just saying, the way the women squeal over him, the look of jealousy men have, kid’s must have some kind of game to make up for his brain.”

Remi wants to argue one’s intelligence has nothing to do with their sexual performance, but as he opens his mouth to refute there’s nothing to come out. Varys notices too and just wiggles his eyebrows. 

No doubt Galo is attractive, it’s why he became Burning Rescue’s poster boy for their charity calendar. What is usually action shots of each team member on the field is now pin-up poses of Galo. 

(His favorite is Galo in the kitchen, just in an apron and whipped cream on his face.)

And Galo is aware of his appearance, he was more than happy to pose for the calendar and constantly shows off during assignments. 

Actually, with all that attention, he’s surprised Galo has never mentioned a lover. 

He sees him flirt with citizens, but Galo stops the second a phone number or emailed is asked for. He smiles, says something to compliment them, and leaves with the team. On days they go to their own homes for their weekend, Galo never mentions he’s going home to someone, or if he went out with someone. It’s always about rescuing citizens or eating pizza 

“Got you curious now huh?” Varys says, his voice full of amusement. 

“Shut up.”

Remi finds himself looking through the calendar later that evening, specifically of one of Galo wearing only his firefighting pants, while lying in bed. The sultry gaze he gives to the camera would indicate he’s ready for sex, and he wants it as bad as you do. 

Remi stares at that picture longer than most people should, and after he shoves the calendar in a drawer, trying to imagine Galo burning his tongue with a microwavable meal instead. 

* * *

He doesn’t think about Varys’ comment for the next few days, fires keeping them busy as always, until they’re out to dinner. Aina is venting on a failed online date, saying the guy tried to explain the cause of fires and the burnish even though she _works_ as a firefighter while the guy argued online all day with movie or video game topics.

“You have the worst luck with guys” Lucia snickers. 

Aina puffs her cheeks. “Yeah? And what about the rest of you? I’m sure you guys have weird dating stories!”

Lucia takes a bite out of her pizza. “Apparently I’ve been on a few dates, but I didn’t they were so does that count?”

“Sounds like _you_ were the weird date.” Varys comments. 

“Nah, none from me.” Galo says after chewing his piece and reaching for another.

That captures Remi and Aina’s attention. “Really, no weird or funny dating stories from the Great Galo Thymos?” Aina teases.

Galo shrugs, “Don’t have any stories considering I haven’t dated.” The whole table goes silent, and even Ignis tilts down his sunglasses to look at Galo. “What?”

“It’s just…”Aina starts.

“Really, no dates?” Varys asks, scratching his chin, “How about hook-ups?”

Galo shakes his head. “Nah, I mean, I’m pretty sure all I did was homework and after school sports team in high school, then when I was eighteen I joined the academy, trying to get top score you know? Why would I date or hook-up if I wanted Kray to notice my success?”

Now that is a logical answer from an illogical person. That does actually explain a lot from Galo, how much of a hard worker he was. All his life was dedicated to Burning Rescue, so flirting here or there without commitment is the most fun he has for his personal life, because he had his career to focus on. 

“Boring,” Lucia says. 

Galo laughs full heartedly. “Yup! Looks like you can’t use that to embarrass me this time! So Aina, did this guy smell like stale cheetos?”

Aina makes a face. “Ugh, stale cheetos mixed with overbearing cologne. Never let me get a date from tindr again!” 

The conversation moves back to her, with comments here and there from everyone else. At the end of the night they say their goodbyes and return to their homes, though Remi can’t help but linger his gaze on Galo for just a bit longer. 

* * *

“Why do you keep staring at him?”

Remi jumps out of his seat and falls on his ass. Lucia tilts her head, while Vinny on her shoulders copies her movements. “Where did you come from?!” 

“I was calling your name for three minutes.” She says with a pout. “Why are you staring at Galo?”

He...totally was, and instead of stuttering through a lie Remi just turns his head away, nose high in the air. 

“...okay well it’s getting weird and everyone is noticing. Aina thinks you hate him, but Varys keeps laughing.”

“What? Why would Aina think I hate him?” 

Lucia shrugs. “You keep questioning the Captain’s decision on having Galo on the team. I know he still has a few more hours of training but he’s doing well. Also he’s the only one willing to try out any of my suits.”

“That’s because half of those are untested before you put us in them.” 

“Semantics.”

Remi rolls his eyes and finally stands up. “I don’t hate him, tell Aina that. He’s just....interesting.”

“I agree with that. But stop being weird about it, sooner or later Galo will notice too.”

“Yeoch!” They turn to Galo, who has a giant bump on his forehead. “How long has this wall been here?!” 

“...or not.” Lucia says as she walks away. 

Galo rubs his forehead, complaining out loud how hard walls are and that he should knock it down for bigger space in the room anyway. “Remiiii, tell the Captain we need to knock the wall down!” 

Remi snorts. “Yeah, no not happening.”

The way Galo puffs his cheeks and furrows his brows is...cute. Yeah it’s cute when he’s puffy and mad at the tiniest things that Galo will probably forget in a few hours. “Boo you suck.”

_I can suck a lot if you want me to._ Is the stupidest phrase that goes through Remi’s head. 

“Just watch where you’re going.”

“Hm, do you think my vision is going bad?” Galo asks. 

Remi raises an eyebrow. “What? Didn’t your records say you have 20/20 vision?”

“But that was months ago! All that fire is so bright you know, maybe my eyesight is worse now.” 

Galo reaches out, and pulls off Remi’s glasses. “H-Hey!” 

Remi is blind without his glasses, as in he can’t see anything more than a foot away from him. Foresite’s technology is able to make fireproof gear and skyscrapers, yet basic healthcare was still in the same stage as it was thirty years ago-expensive and almost unattainable even on a state salary. 

“Whoa! Why is everything so wide and blurry--is this really fixing your eyes?”

Remi squints, trying to see how Galo looks. He takes another step and stands on his toes, right until their noses are barely touching. His frames actually fit Galo very nicely, it emphasizes the sharpness of his jawline and brightens his eyes. Of course Galo would look good in glasses too, even if he didn’t need them. 

Galo blinks. “Uh, Remi?”

Dammit, he’s cute, he’s handsome, has no brain cells, and is all single. It’s a wonder how no one has used that to their advantage yet. 

So he does instead. 

Grabbing the back of his neck, Remi pulls Galo down and crushes their lips together. He feels his glasses bump against his eyes but he doesn’t care. Remi shifts his mouth, opening up slightly just to have a better taste of the rookie. 

Galo’s lips are chapped and firmly shut, definitely not expecting the kiss. He relaxes, somewhat, but doesn’t push into the kiss. He stays in place, letting Remi take full control. Remi slides his tongue on Galo’s lips and gently pushes instead. Of course he tastes like tomato and cheese-and he’s very, very warm. Galo squirms, but then stops when his hands find his way to Remi’s waist. His hands are huge, and can probably hold him down if Remi asks nicely. 

When he pulls away, Remi reaches for the middle of his glasses and takes them off Galo, who lingers forward, missing his lips.

“Hm, you really are inexperienced.” Remi says, licking his own lips. Pizza leftovers actually sounds pretty good now. 

“W-haaa-huh--”

Galo’s cries are drowned out when the alarm sounds. A fire in the northern sector of the city. Lucia’s voice echoes through the speakers, and everyone gears up.

Galo doesn’t look at him for the entire mission.

* * *

Okay, Remi made a terrible mistake. 

He never thought the social, attention seeking Galo Thymos would actively avoid anyone. Even people who annoyed him, Galo doesn’t necessarily avoid, just walk away from. But for the last few days, Galo made sure to stay at the very end of the table when they ate lunch together, or leaves the room with a flimsy excuse the second Remi walks in. Remi never expected to be at the end of Galo’s anger, though he figures he deserves it. 

Kissing him without permission isn’t professional or right at all. No matter how friendly or flirty Galo was, he’s never broken boundaries with his teammates or strangers. 

Aina notices, asking Remi if why Galo was acting so strange around him. When she tried to ask him, Galoapparently changed the subject to distract her with the history of Eastern Asia. 

He decides he has to talk to him, for the sake of their team. 

Remi finds Galo working out in the gym. He’s on the treadmill with earbuds plugged into his phone. He doesn’t notice anyone walk in, not until Remi walks in front of the treadmill to gain his attention.

“Remi?!” Galo’s foot slips, landing face first onto the treadmill, which then pushes him off to the gym floor. 

Remi winches. “S-sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

Galo shakes his head and stands up straight. He doesn't seem heavily injured, thankfully. “Uh, do you need something? I already gave Ignis my reports for the afternoon.”

“It’s not that.” Remi says. He takes a deep breath. Better to say it now than let it draw out. “I’m sorry for kissing you without permission, it was wrong of me to do so. I won’t be upset if you tell the Captain I violated your trust like that.”

Galo blinks, processing Remi’s words. After a few excruciating long moments Galo waves his hands and shakes his head. “N-no! That’s not… why would I tell the Captain? It’s not a big deal.”

...oh. 

Remi crosses his arms. “Are you sure? It’s just, you’ve been avoiding me, I can tell you’re not comfortable and I’m ready to take the necessary consequences.”

“Consequences?! Remi I’m not… I’m not _mad_ about you kissing me.” Galo says as the tip of his ears turn read. His eyes shift everywhere else in the room. “It’s just… I-I don’t see you romantically, and I feel bad.”

“Oh?” Remi asks. “I don’t see you that way either.”

Galo looks offended. “Then why did you kiss me?!”

“Why did you kiss back?” Remi asks, tilting his head curiously. 

“I-I… because... “ Face red as a tomato, Galo hides in his hands. “Because it felt _nice_. I’ve never been kissed before.”

Remi relaxes his stance, watching Galo groan dramatically. God, he really is cute. “Well, I am still sorry I did that unexpectedly… but…” He takes a step closer to Galo, but keeping just enough distance for them to have their space. “We can do more, if you want to feel good again.”

He knows Galo, though inexperienced, isn’t that dense or naive. Galo peeks through his hands, and Remi can see how red his face still is. “With me?” Galo asks, “Even if you don’t like me that way?”

Remi shrugs. “Why not? We don’t have to date, it can be for fun.” A pause. “But you can say no. I won’t be offended if you don’t want to.”

That gets Galo to finally relax. He puts his hands down and rubs the back of his neck. His eyes make contact with a dumbbell instead of Remi. “I-It’s not that I don’t want to. But I haven’t done this before.”

Remi smiles warmly, a confession like that is just too cute. He takes another step forward, and reaches out for Galo’s left hand. The scars from his first assignment still pattern his skin. Galo never saw them as ugly, or something that needed to be fixed. The sleeve was worn purely for missions, as further protection. Outside that, his arm is completely exposed. 

“That’s fine, I’ll show you what to do.” Remi says. “Can I kiss you this time?”

With a meek nod, Galo closes his eyes. Remi chuckles lightly as he stays still, so he stands on his toes and locks their lips together again. Galo quickly relaxes to his touch, and pulls Remi closer to him. 

Remi wraps his arms around Galo’s neck, their lips pressed tightly together, and their chests touching. Galo opens his mouth, letting Remi explore him with his tongue. The taste of pizza is still there, but he doesn’t let it bother him this time. He feels Galo’s tongue slide against his, Galo now courageously taking more action than before. 

Remi presses his hips to Galo’s and he feels the hardness in his pants stir. In the loose pants he can feel everything Galo has underneath, and yeah, he kinda needs that now. 

When they pull away, a string of saliva still connects them. Galo’s eyes are half-lidded, dazed from just the kiss alone. Remi smiles. 

“Varys is home for the day, so that means we have the room to ourselves.”

“O-Oh! Yeah that’s… okay! Let’s go.” Galo says.

Remi is about to lead the way to their shared bedroom when he’s suddenly lifted off the ground, and carried bridal style in Galo’s arms. Galo’s face never faded from the blush, and he’s finally looking at Remi. 

Remi holds onto Galo by hooking his arm around his neck. “Get me to bed firefighter.” 

Galo rolls his eyes, but does as told. The short walk to their room is uneventful, luckily, as Lucia was in her lab, Ignis in his office, and Aina possibly still in the common room or visiting her sister. The alarms don’t sound off either, so Remi will continue to push his luck and finally get Galo into his bed. 

When they make it to the bedroom, Galo gently places Remi back on his feet and locks the door. As noticed, Varys has gone home for the day, his suitcase gone with some of his clothes missing too. 

Remi starts by removing his shirt. When he gets to his belt, Galo’s hands are suddenly by his. 

“Let me help you.” He almost whispers. Remi nods, holding onto Galo’s large biceps as Galo unbuckles Remi’s belt and slides it through the loops. He goes for the buttons next, and then his zipper. 

Galo pushes his pants down, his eyes fixated on Remi’s boxers that are tenting now that they’re alone. Remi reaches for Galo’s belt too, quickly removing it, then shoving his pants and underwear down, gracefulness be damned. 

His mouth practically waters at the sight of Galo’s cock. He only guessed he was big, considering his body size, but this is massive. And he needed his tongue on him. 

Remi pulls Galo towards a bed, whether it’s his or Varys’ who knows, and kneels down between Galo’s legs. Pre-come drips from the tip. He looks up at Galo who bites his lips in anticipation. His hands grip the bed sheet tightly. 

Licking his lips, Remi opens his mouth and takes just the tip in. The taste of salt and sweat hits his mouth. Galo isn’t just huge, he’s practically on fire. He feels so warm in his mouth that Remi feels his face flush. That won’t stop him, though, as he takes a deep breath and swallows as much of Galo as he can. 

Galo’s hips buck up, causing him to hit the back of Remi’s throat. He pulls back to cough. 

“S-Sorry!” 

Remi chuckles once he’s able to breathe again. “It’s fine. Just warn me when you want to fuck my mouth.”

The sound of Galo whimpering is new, and Remi takes pride that he’s probably the one one to have ever heard it. 

Remi goes in again, first starting with long, wet licks from Galo’s balls to the tip of his cock. Galo shudders, but keeps himself in place. Remi watches how Galo squeezes his eyes in pleasure, while his hands tighten on the bed sheets and wrinkle them. He focuses his tongue around the head, swirling and diving into the leaking slit, then massaging just under the head. Spurts of pre-come shoot into his mouth, and Remi swallows it all. If Galo is already leaking his much, he wonders how much he can come. And how many times can he come in just an hour.

A hand strokes through his hair. The touch is gentle, like he’s petting him rather than forcing his head down. Remi hums in amusement, earning another bodily shudder from Galo. 

Finally he dives back in, this time relaxing his tongue and getting Galo to touch the back of his throat. Another whimper from the rookie that just boosts Remi’s ego. He starts bobbing his head up and down, just tasting every bit of him, His glasses push against his eyes, smudging the lenses. When his lips are just at the tip he removes them, and places them blindly on the bed. He can make out Galo reaching for them and setting them on a nightstand. What a gentleman. 

“Remi…” he pants, breath completely shortened. “I-...”

He pulls off with a loud pop, and then wraps his hand around the base of his cock to stroke him. “What do you want? To come on my face, in my mouth? Or maybe inside me?”

“I-I…!” For a moment Remi thinks he actually broke Galo. He can practically see the gears turning in his head as he tries to find an answer. “I want...hng…”

Poor guy can’t form the right words. And as much as Remi would like to have all that cum on him, he figures it’s time for him to have more fun too. He crawls on top of Galo, straddling his lap. Their hard cocks grind against each other as Remi takes pleasure as the sight. He’s not emasculated at all by their difference, in fact it excites him to have Galo inside him soon.

“Reach into that drawer.” He says, “I have some lube in there.”

Galo does, moving his body slightly to reach it. He fishes inside the drawer for a few seconds before finally pulling it out. 

Remi takes it from him and pops the cap open. “Watch closely rookie, next time I’m going to ask you to do it.”

Coating his fingers, Remi leans forward and arches his back. He’s just inches from Galo’s face, and with a smirk he sticks his ass in the air, and moves his fingers to his entrance. 

Taking a deep breath he pushes one finger in, biting his lips with how tight he was. “Hng…”

It’s been a long time since Remi’s done anything, to himself or with anyone. So he goes slow on himself, waiting until he feels his knuckles hit his rim. His thrusts are shallow, getting used to being filled again before he adds another finger.

Two large hands squeeze his ass, and then pull apart to spread him wider. Remi looks down at Galo, his mouth open with saliva dripping. He feels Galo squeeze him.

“A-are you okay?” Galo asks. 

Remi chuckles. “Been a while. Don’t worry, I’ll be prepared enough. Keep doing that.”

Galo nods and moves his hands in a circular motion, almost massaging him while Remi continues to finger himself. He’s able to push in a second, and then a third finger just minutes after. 

He feels Galo’s cock against his stomach, twitching with interest. But the rest of Galo is completely calm. He keeps his eyes directly with Remi’s, watching his face change with every bit of movement. It heats Remi’s face, to be watched so intently like this. Galo was great at finding an alternative solution to any situation, because he watches and studies everyone, then makes his move. 

Galo leans up, his lips connecting to Remi’s neck. Remi shudders, then cranes his neck to give Galo better access. His lips nip at his flesh, light and hesitant. A tongue wets him, then Galo sucks down gently, his teeth just slightly scraping his skin. 

Remi moans low, enjoying the way he’s being touched and kissed. Galo’s pretty good at this, and he wants to know what else he can do with his mouth and hands. How good would he look with a cock in his mouth, would be swallow him down like a good boy, or have tears in his eyes from choking? Remi wants to see both. 

Yet he’s already prepared himself, and he wants Galo in him _now_. He pulls out his fingers and reaches for the lube again, squeezing a generous amount in his hands, then reaching out for Galo’s cock.

Galo jumps at his touch. “Sorry! It’s cold.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll warm up soon enough.” Remi says. Just a few strokes and he’s coated well. “You ready rookie?”

Galo nods enthusiastically, so Remi gives him a wet kiss as a reward. He lowers himself, feeling the tip of Galo’s cock slowing entering him. He exhales slowly--god Galo’s practically burning, and the warmth spreads to Remi the more he takes him. 

He glances down at Galo, who’s eye-wide as he watches Remi sink himself down on his cock. Not only is Galo long he’s _wide_ , stretching Remi with a pleasurable burn. With just his tip in, he feels Galo tense below him, as if trying to hold himself down. Galo’s hands tremble around Remi’s hips, his nails digging into his skin that will definitely leave marks later. Remi continues down, taking every inch until he’s finally _sitting_ on him. 

Galo’s mouth hangs open with little gasps escaping him. One hand leaves Remi’s hips, as Galo bites down on his knuckles. 

Remi can’t help but smirk, watching Galo slowly lose that control and obnoxious arrogance he usually carried around. He wants to fuck him so badly, but he’s staying still for Remi’s sake. He’ll be an excellent lover, putting their pleasure before his. 

“How do I feel?” Remi asks, squeezing Galo between his heat. Galo only gasps. “Hm? I asked you a question rookie.”

“You-hng…! So hot…” 

“Yeah?” Remi rests his hands on Galo’s chest, using him to stabilize himself as he lifts his hips up. He’s so slick as Galo slides out of him, just up until his tip is barely in, and then he slams himself down again. This time Galo thrusts his hips up, burying himself deeper into Remi. “Hotter than that burning in your soul?” He teases.

“S-shut up!” Galo says, knowing full well that Remi is pulling his strings. “You--fuck-- _Remi_ ,” 

Oh, he likes that. He likes hearing his name on Galo’s lips. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Remi warns. “And I want you to fuck me too.”

Galo nods fast, “ _Please_.”

With that, he leans down and licks Galo’s jawline. “ _Good boy_.” 

It’s a burning rush from there. 

Remi bounces on Galo’s cock, moaning shamelessly without a care if anyone downstairs hears them. Let them, because they have to know how good Galo feels. His cock is _perfect,_ stretching him and hitting him in all the right spots that sends shivers of pleasure throughout his body. 

Galo’s grip on his hips are tighter than before, almost helping him move in his lap. Galo meets his rhythm, thrusting up when Remi slams down. He’s fantastic, learning quickly how to pleasure him, and Remi can keep going forever. 

A strained noise leaves Remi’s mouth when a hand suddenly strokes his leaking cock. He looks down, watching his cock thrust in and out of Galo’s hand to the same rhythm of their movements. His whole body feels like he’s on fire, and a tightness in his stomach builds. “G-Galo! K-keep going--yes just like that!” 

Galo lets out a breathy laugh. “W-whose soul is burning now?”

Remi tries his best to flip him off, but then falls forward as Galo thrusts straight to his prostate, while his hand speeds up with his cock. He’s so close, and just a few more seconds of this--

Galo’s lips latch to Remi’s neck, and he bites. 

Remi sees white as he comes in Galo’s hand. His body wracks with pleasure, and Galo’s movements never falter. He’s so sensitive now, but Galo continues to fuck him hard and fast, just using him for his own pleasure now. Saliva dripped from Remi’s chin, while Galo licked the bite on his neck. He feels wet everywhere, and with one final thrust, Remi feels hot cum shoot inside him. 

Galo empties himself in Remi, just before he relaxes back onto the bed. Even softening, Galo is still big inside Remi, and he can’t help but whine when Galo finally pulls out. He feels Galos’ cum seep out, so Remi reaches behind himself and plunges his fingers in. He’s so open and wet, that when he pulls out his fingers are coated. While keeping eye contact with Galo, he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. 

“Oh fuck,” Galo says, his head falling back into the pillows. “Remi that was…”

“Hm?” Remi asks as his pops his fingers out of his mouth. “Use your words.”

“Oh screw you.” Galo says with a laugh. “That was amazing.”

And it was, he’s never ridden anything like Galo before, and until they’re committed to someone else in their lives, Remi isn’t going to stop. “You sure you were a virgin? Because I didn’t expect you to be that good.”

Galo chokes. “Was there any implication I wasn’t good until now?!”

Remi laughs. “Don’t worry about it, just get it up fast. I want to go another round.”

Galo shakes his head, but brings Remi down for another kiss. “Whatever you say _boss._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Later when Galo and Lio actually get together Remi and Lio have weekly lunches discussing Galo's sex performance for research ok 
> 
> Please talk Promare and Remi to me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel)


End file.
